Butterflies and knots
by Skybloom Greenbow
Summary: What do you do when your internet doesn't work anymore? Call you handy-dandy boyfriend. And what does the handy-dandy boyfriend do when he's back at home, and has to write a test mail to you? NaruHina, oneshot.


''Does… Does it work now?...''

The dark haired girl, 20 years young, worriedly stared down at the male who was fiddling around a little with the cables behind her desk. Her index fingers were brought together at the height of her chest, and she was unconsciously twirling them around one another and pressing them together. It was a habit she'd practically gotten over ever since Naruto became her boyfriend, about three years ago, but at moments like this, the tic popped up again, even if she didn't want it to.

She'd saved so hard for that computer, and the internet connection, and now the latter wasn't working anymore.

''It should,'' Was the answer, as the blond pulled his head back, and then offered his girlfriend a reassuring grin. In response he got a smile and a relieved sigh. Crawling up and dusting himself off, he noticed Hinata had lowered her hands again, but hadn't turned her gaze away. His eyebrows went up. ''Something wrong?''

''Uhm… When you get home again…'' When he got back to his apartment, that was. The boy, or rather, young male had mentioned multiple times already that Hinata's house felt more like home to him, and that's why they were going to live together soon. Just a few weeks, and he'd move in already. But that was not what her question was about. Silver eyes shot him an almost begging look. ''Could you please send me a test mail, Naruto-kun?''

It earned her another grin. ''Of course I can!'' He replied, taking her now-lowered hands and pressing a kiss on her forehead. ''You don't need to be shy about asking something like that.'' Now his smirk turned into an ear-to-ear smile when he saw the expression on her face. She was so pretty when she looked like that. ''In fact, you don't need to be shy about asking anything! You know that!'' Nudgenudge in her ribs, something that made the young woman giggle.

With a nod she agreed to that, and then lifted herself onto her toes a little to press a kiss on his cheek. ''Thank you, Naruto-kun.'' He was always there to help her, to inspire her, and to cheer on her. He'd always been. That was one of the many reasons she loved him so much.

That never-fading smile again. ''You're welcome.'' A glance at the clock behind Hinata's back, and he turned to his girlfriend once more. ''I really need to go now,'' He apologized, giving her a sorry look. ''Need to do some paperwork for our Lady Hokage. But just you wait, I'll beat her one day, and become the Sixth!''

Once more, a giggle. ''I know, Naruto-kun.'' Strange how she still called him that, despite the fact that he wasn't that much of a little boy anymore. ''I'll await your mail.''

He raised his hand to greet her, got another kiss, and then quickly hurried out of the house before Tsunade would get so angry she'd make sure he'd never be able to ninja again.

--

Test mail. Send her a test mail. But what the heck did you have to write in such a thing? Tired, Naruto stared at the screen of his computer, his nails ticking against the wood of his desk. He could just send her an empty mail, but that seemed so impersonal. And to write '1, 2, 3, test, test, test' or something 

was just stupid. A report of his day? No, he preferred telling that to her in person. Why was it so hard to write a simple e-mail, really?!

And then suddenly, he had his brightest idea ever. Just a few words, just the amount something as a test mail had to contain. A bit of typing, send button, click. And after that last one, he suddenly felt the knot in his stomach. Now all he could do was lean back, and nervously await her reply.

But wait. What if the mail never arrived? It was to test, after all…

Had he been stupid again?

--

Ping.

Mail!

Hinata happily hurried out of the kitchen. Naruto was safely home again, it seemed, and her internet was also working thanks to him. The rice could wait; She first wanted to read what he'd written to her. Dropping down onto her chair, she moved the cursor over to the new, untitled message, and clicked.

To freeze up, and feel the tears well up into her pearly eyes.

Slowly her whole body seemed to warm up, especially her face, which had turned more warm than hot by then, and a soft, quiet laughter, one more happy than all the ones she'd ever let out before escaped her, the same time the tears began to flow.

This had to be the best test mail ever.

Her hands were still shaking as she clicked the reply button, and typed down her answer, before hitting 'Send', and then getting out of her chair to start cooking again, even if her stomach was still up in knots and butterflies. Who knew, perhaps that would make the food taste better, too.

--

Ping.

Faster than he'd ever done, Naruto shot forward and grabbed the mouse, moving the little hand with pointy index finger that was his cursor over to the newly arrived message. A gulp, a click.

And then a scream in joy, as he jumped up at the same time, throwing his chair over in the process, to then hurry out of his apartment over to Hinata's house, all of his stress having turned into plain, sweet bliss.

The best test mail ever.

_Will you marry me?_

The best test mail answer ever.

_Yes, I do._


End file.
